


Enjoin

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [947]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Preparation for the lawyers arrival by Bishop and Tony





	Enjoin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/04/2001 for the word [enjoin](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/04/enjoin).
> 
> enjoin  
> To direct or impose with authority; to order.  
> To prohibit; to forbid.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640) and [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036) which was the start of Jane's prompt below. 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Enjoin

Tony met Bishop at the door. He’d gotten home only a few minutes before her. 

“Did you remember to enjoin Gibbs not to pick the locks?” Bishop asked.

“No, but you’re right I better do that. Who knows what the lawyers would think if we had people coming over and picking our locks.” Tony quickly shot off a text message to Gibbs that they had company they needed to get rid of and not to pick the lock if they didn’t answer immediately.

Gibbs looked at the text bemused. Contrary to popular opinion, he didn’t barge into other’s homes unless he was welcome or it was a crime scene. With his typical texting skills, Gibbs just ignored the text after reading and didn’t actually respond.

Tony didn’t expect a response. He knew Gibbs read his texts, but it was rare for him to respond unless it was absolutely necessary. Bishop and Tony glanced at each other before rushing off to get ready.

The lawyers would be here any minute and they were nowhere close to ready. At least they’d decided when moving in that their clothes should be in the same closet, so they didn’t have to worry about those and just had to make it look like they spent more time together at home than they usually did. With cases, they usually spent more time in the office than at home. 

Plus Bishop and Tony had their own ways to unwind and they didn’t really go together. Bishop did best with music running through her earbuds as she read or researched something. Tony, on the other hand, did his best relaxing in front of the TV watching movies or the occasional TV show.

Sometimes they would sit on the couch together, while Tony watched the TV and Bishop did her own thing, but usually Bishop wanted to spread out and would go somewhere else so as not to inconvenience Tony if he had to get up for some reason. After putting most of their stuff away except for their agreed activities that they believed would be acceptable to the lawyers, Tony headed to the kitchen to make dinner while Bishop secretly set up a recording device. She had learned that lesson from her divorce with Jake.

Anytime lawyers were involved, make sure you get everything on tape. It gave you a lot more leverage. Jake had screwed her over with a tape or two that he had made before she’d gotten smart.

The expected knock at the door sounded and Bishop pulled herself together. She’d never done anything like this. She’d always been a numbers kind of girl.

This was almost like undercover. She’d never even come close to that, but she’d pull it off. She had to for Tony and for herself.

Opening the door, she smiled at the lawyers. “Welcome. I’m Ellie DiNozzo.” Tony’s last name still seemed odd attached to her first name, but she knew that’s what the lawyers expected.

“Harold Pride and this is my partner Fanny Pru.”

“Tony is still making dinner, but I can give you a quick tour of the house while we wait. I’m sure you want to see what it’s like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
